marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Lensherr (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Magneto | Aliases = Erik Magnus , Magnet Guy | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Edie Lensherr (mother, deceased); Madga Lensherr (ex-wife, deceased); Pietro Lensherr (son, deceased); Wanda Lensherr (daughter, deceased); Isabelle (ex-wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = the Mutant Sanctuary in the Savage Land and the Citadel. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = (formerly brownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = (assumed) | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Terrorist/super villain, freedom fighter by his own opinion. | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimatum #5 | Quotation = And God said unto Noah: "The end of all flesh is come before me; For the Earth is filled with violence through them; And, behold, I will destroy them with the Earth". | Speaker = Magneto | HistoryText = Origin Erik was born the son of two Canadian Weapon-X agents. When Erik was 13 his magnetic mutant powers manifested, prompting his father to try and kill him in a drunken rage. By pure reflex, Erik deflected the bullet his father had fired back towards him, killing him. As Erik grew into his teens he came to realize the truth of the environment he had been raised in and that he was a mutant. Disgusted by Weapon-X's torture of Mutant X and their attempts to find a cure for the mutant gene, Erik used his powers to free Mutant X killing his mother and several other Weapon-X operatives in the process before fleeing the Weapon-X facility. Erik Lensherr went on to marry a human woman named Isabelle and eventually approached mutant telepath Charles Xavier after hearing of his work saving young mutant patients with uncontrollable powers. Lensherr and Xavier found each other fascinating, neither having met an adult mutant before. They became close friends and developed an ideology regarding mutants as mankind's replacements. Eventually, both men left their wives to found the Brotherhood of Mutants, a safe haven for persecuted mutants. Erik took his mutant children conceived from a previous lover with him, and would later deny he ever loved his human spouse. Savage Land A few years later, the Brotherhood moved to a remote Pacific island, the Savage Land, to found a new civilization. Erik even devised a new language for this new world, going on to use it as a base for his radical movement. Broken Ideologies Increasingly convinced humanity would not peacefully relinquish the planet to Homo Superior, Erik became more radical, regarding the Savage Land's citizens as an army. Abandoning his human name, Erik took the title Magneto. Realizing that Xavier didn't agree with his views, a paranoid Magneto took to wearing a helmet to prevent psi intrusion into his mind. Xavier finally fled with a handful of followers, but Magneto decided to teach him a lesson and broke his spine, leaving him crippled. Soon after, Magneto led the Brotherhood in an anti-human campaign of political assassinations and terrorist bombings. War Following an attack on Washington, the U.S. government unleashed robotic Sentinels on the mutant population in retaliation. When Xavier's new students, the X-Men, interfered, Magneto learned Xavier had survived, and sent Wolverine to slay his former friend. He also had the President's daughter kidnapped, which halted the Sentinel campaign; the X-Men soon rescued her. American authorities located the Savage Land and launched a massive Sentinel attack, but Magneto used his powers to reprogram them, leading them back to assault Washington. While the Sentinels decimated the capital, Magneto dragged the President naked on to the White House lawn. The X-Men intervened, and Magneto was defeated when his son Pietro, convinced that genocide was going too far, removed his helmet, leaving him vulnerable to Xavier's powers. Xavier claimed to have killed Magneto, but had instead secretly brainwashed him, hoping to rehabilitate him. Return of The King For several months the amnesiac Erik lived peacefully as a Manhattan social worker looking after disabled children; however, the Brotherhood eventually learned he was alive, and restored his memories. Magneto resumed the bombing campaign halted by his errant children, simultaneously gathering every mutant he could into a floating Arctic Citadel. His powers enhanced by a machine of Forge's design, Magneto intended to reverse Earth's magnetic field, leaving humanity to perish in the ensuing environmental chaos. The X-Men stopped him, and he was imprisoned in the Triskelion, home of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates. He was eventually freed by Mystique and Forge. Family Magneto kept a promise to Blob to search for his daughter, Elizabeth Allan, once her powers were awakened. The moment she burst into flames, he tried to convince her to join the Brotherhood and introduce her father, as he was only known to her as Uncle Blob, whilst the X-Men want to show her how to control her powers. But she chooses to flee back home, but he followed her, telling her she must meet her father. But all the pressuring from both groups, forced her to flee and choose neither. Magneto was confident that she would join him, as would all mutants. ]] Ultimatum During Ultimatum, Magneto caused global devastation, killing millions of people. He personally killed Xavier by snapping his neck, and many other heroes died as well (such as Nightcrawler, Dazzler and Beast). In a final show down, SHIELD and the remains of the X-Men found his mobile base. Wolverine tried to kill him, but Magneto killed him instead. Jean Grey then forced Magneto to realized the truth of mutants, they're not endowed by divine influence, but unintended genetic inheritance from the super soldier program. Realizing the error of his ways, Erik says that Charles would forgive him, with Cyclops replying that no ever will with Charles gone and vaporized Erik. Even though Magneto died, he left a greater intolerant world as humanity thinks of mutants as living weapons. Anti-Mutant sentiments flared and the X-Men no longer had the power to temper public contempt as their leaders are dead and their school now defunct and disbanded. However, his brotherhood was salvaged by Pietro. Quicksilver decided to keep his father's legacy to rule humanity one day. False Return Scarlet Witch seemingly returned from the dead, as well as Magneto. He began using his influence to convince people he was a new Messiah and instructed Scarlet Witch to carry out his commands for Pietro's group. After Pietro carried out the unintended wish of his father, the Nimrod units began wiping out mutants. Furious to know such an outcome, Wanda told Pietro to head to Egypt. From there, father and son would be reunited and Magneto comforted him. When Mr. Sinister returned, as well as Apocalypse, he revealed both Magneto's and Scarlet Witch's returns to be illusions made by Apocalypse, confirming Magneto's demise. | Powers = Magnetokinesis: Magneto was mutant with the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He has a masterfully high degree of control over his powers and has fought and defeated formidable enemies like Thor and 300-400 Sentinels at once using them. He was seen utilizing his Magnetic Field Manipulation powers in the following ways; * Magnetic Flight: Magneto was capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently had several means by which he achieved flight, one of which was by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protected himself with a personal force field. He could also use his magnetic fields to alleviate damage he receives from attacks, such as when he used his powers to slow his bleeding after having his arm removed by Wolverine. * Metal Manipulation: Magneto was able to manipulate and move metallic objects at will | Abilities = Magneto was a mastermind, with expertise in various fields, such as; * Biochemistry Expertise: Erik and Charles Xavier developed the power-enhancing drug Banshee from the DNA of the Mutant Wolverine. * Ethical, Linguistic and Anthropological Expertise: Erik and Charles Xavier developed concepts for a new mutant culture, including an alphabet and language and a new moral code. * Genetic Genius: Erik used his genetic genius to recreate dinosaurs and other extinct creatures, to inhabit the Savage Land. * Technical Genius: Erik used his technical genius to construct state-of-the-art habitats for his mutant followers in the Savage Land. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A helmet that protects him against psionic attacks. | Transportation = Multiple ways of transportation, once even rode on the back of a Sentinel from the Savage Land to Washington, D.C. and is also capable of self-sustained flight | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This version of Magneto is significantly darker and more cynical than the mainstream version, regarding all humans with utter and unwavering disdain and likening them to "insects". On several occasions he attempted to implement unflinchingly genocidal plans for humanity. He commanded a noticeably larger Brotherhood than his mainstream counterpart and displayed enough power to defeat the Ultimates (including Thor). * Magneto was a vegetarian but made multiple claims about having eaten human flesh or being prepared to provide it to other mutants. * In , Magneto mentions how humanity has been responsible for wars and genocide over the years. This is accompanied by imagery of concentration camp prisoners in the Holocaust, which suggests that Ultimate Marvel Magneto was originally going to have a backstory similar to his Earth-616 counterpart before this was scrapped. * In , Juggernaut claimed Magneto had the Ten Mutant Commandments tattooed on his back. | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Magneto_(Ultimate) }} ru:Эрик Леншерр (1610) Category:Magnetokinesis Category:One Arm Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Vegetarians Category:Insanity Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Magnus Family Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists